Resident Evil :South Haven Experiment
by Mr.Immortal
Summary: This is my first fan fiction on this site hopefully it's not a bomb. Resident Evil is a copyright of Capcom I claim no ownership. New city. New Characters. Same old Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction on this site hopefully it's not a bomb.

Resident Evil is a copyright of Capcom I claim no ownership

New city. New Characters. Same old Umbrella.

This story takes place after the Raccoon incident. Vincent Stone is a highly skilled assassin contracted to take out a target in Raccoon City by Umbrella. Vincent was on his way to fulfill his contract when the nightmare in Raccoon began. He makes his way through the streets of Raccoon before a lot of zombies begin to clog them. He finds his target hold up in the underground parking structure for Umbrella's medical building. Professor James never saw the end coming. Vincent then fought his way through the infected people of Raccoon and makes it to the entrance of a secret Umbrella train station in the sewers under Raccoon City. He can taste freedom. In a twist of fate a loose pipe hanging in Umbrellas underground train system falls and knocks him out cold. He is rescued before the nuclear blast levels Raccoon by a mysterious man named Trent. Trent and a small group close to him has aspirations of taking Umbrella down and exposing what they really are. When Vincent wakes up he is in a helicopter. Trent explains how he found Vincent and how he knew who he was. He then tells Vincent something that rocks him to the core. Umbrella has set up shop in his home town of South Haven in Ohio. Trent also explains that several Umbrella scientists made it out of Raccoon before the infection hit. Among them is a rather insane man named Simon Shackelford. Simon is poised to take complete control of the Umbrella medical tower and the secret underground lab compound. Vincent is given two options by Trent. Go to South Haven and if an outbreak occurs call Trent, then break into the Umbrella facilities to steal any information that will incriminate the company. Or he can simply get off the chopper when it lands, fade into the night and act like nothing ever happened. Vincent thinks it over the whole helicopter trip and when it lands Trent asks for an answer. Vincent chooses to try to take down Umbrella and try to save his family from the hell Umbrella can create. Trent is pleased. He sets Vincent up in a house in South Haven complete with firepower and a special wrist mounted computer system. Trent has made a friend inside the South Haven S.T.A.R.S. and he will help Vincent as much as he can. Now it's time for Vincent to wait for the Nightmare to begin. The story begins four months after Raccoon City is laid to waste in what the media dubs an accident.

Vincent sits bolt upright in bed from a fresh Umbrella nightmare. Sweat on his well sculpted body glistens in the moonlight as he grabs for the Desert Eagle under his pillow. The weight of the gun brings him some comfort. In his old line of work a light compact weapon was the best choice. After what he saw in Raccoon firepower has become more important then the weight of a weapon in his eyes. He moves to the window and looks out into the still summer night. Nothing moves not even a breeze stirs in the trees. Nothing shambled from the shadows into the pools of streetlamp light on the road. He lets out a deep sigh and relaxes making his way back to his bed. He glances at the alarm clock and sees that it is four thirty in the morning. He hasn't slept well since he came face to face with the walking undead in Raccoon. Visions of the shambling creatures always invade his dreams. He slides the gun under the second set of pillows and then lays back down on the bed. He grabs the wrist computer from the nightstand by his bed. Trent said he was only giving it to him because he felt he can trust him. The wrist mounted unit is a prototype created by the military it is filled with maps and information about Umbrella and it's monsters. Following a piece of advice Trent gave him Vincent had spent most of his time since leaving Trent's custody studying the files the computer holds. Vincent had only come up against the zombie creatures wile making his way through the alleys and finally the underground labs in Raccoon. The images and information about the creatures Umbrella is engineering made Vincent's hair stand up and his stomach clench. He wrote in an e-mail to Trent that it is hard to believe that men could create such monstrosities and sleep at night. Trent only replied that the conscience of some men can be silenced with money and power. Vincent opens the computer and flips through the maps of the city looking for any red blips on the screen. The computer is connected a satellite set to keep pace with the earth so that it always over South Haven. It and three others where created by Trent and his group of anti-Umbrella scientists to track the movement of anything infected with the T or G virus. They will show up as a red blip on the wrist computer it will then send an alert tone to the earpiece if connected. In a tight spot the satellite has a laser onboard that can be controlled by the wrist comp. It can be used to cut a path through a crowd of infected or a dart can be fired into a target, the laser will move and attack only the marked target. After use it takes a wile to recharge but it may be vital in a pinch. The maps show no red blips in any sector. Vincent places the comp back on it's charging station and lays back down. He knows he should try and go back to sleep. The next day will be a trying one. He has to convince his family that they all need to leave South Haven and go on a long vacation. If they can't be convinced by Vincent ; Trent said he would step in drug them and with hypnosis change their minds. He also has his contact inside the S.T.A.R.S organization coming over at eight in the morning. This will be the first meeting between the two of them. Vincent knows the odds are against him when he tells his family why they need to leave town. It wouldn't be the first time they called him a lunatic. Giving up hope on going back to bed Vincent decides to get up and just start his day early. After putting the wrist computer on and getting dressed in a pair of black cargo shorts; black tee-shirt ; a black and red tribal patterned over shirt. Vincent walks downstairs then goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of ice tea from the fridge. He twists the top off and takes a long drink before walking toward the front door. After Raccoon Vincent had a bit of an awakening of sorts. He had taken so much for granted as an assassin. So he decided to get back some of his humanity and possibly get out of the business of killing altogether. He walks through the front door and onto the front porch. He takes a seat in a old deck chair he found in the garage and waits for the sun to come up. The house is situated in a copse of trees a ways back from the road on a large lot. The porch faces the rising sun and is the perfect place to watch and soak up the first rays of the sun. The sky is painted red and orange as the sun breaks over the horizon. Vincent drinks the last of the tea from he bottle. He walks back into the house and places the glass bottle in the recycling bin. He grabs his sunglasses and cell phone from the kitchen counter. He slides his phone into one of his cargo pockets as he heads back upstairs to his bedroom. He picks up the shoulder holster for the desert eagle and puts it on. He has all the proper permits to carry a concealed weapon and there is no way he is going anywhere with out a gun on him. A few automatic weapons Trent set him up with are in a specially built space concealed behind the seat of his truck. He pulls the Desert Eagle Magnum from under the pillows on his bed. He discharges the clip and seeing that its full slides the clip back into the gun. He slides it into it's holster as he walks to a large ornate bookcase next to the window. It turns out Trent has odd taste and had a few surprises installed in the house before Vincent moved in. In the basement is a tunnel entrance behind a fireplace that leads to the garage. There is a space large enough to hide two full grown people under the kitchen table. Also in the bed room he added something just for Vincent. The book case by the window is really a gun storage space. Pull on the right sequence of books, the case glides away from the wall and on the back are spaces to hang guns. Trent planned on giving the house to Vincent after the ordeal. That is if he is alive and the city is still standing. Vincent pulls on three books in sequence the bookcase glides silently from the wall. He pulls two fully loaded clips for the magnum from a rack and slips them into leather loops in the holster. He pushes the case shut and heads back downstairs. The sound of a stick snapping outside triggers his instincts and he pulls out his weapon. Looking at the clock display on the wrist computer he sees it's now six twenty five.

"If that's my contact she is very early." He said under his breath. There was a small knock on the front door Vincent takes up position by the door and lifts the shade slightly. It was a woman in her mid twenties with jet black hair and green eyes. All Vincent could do for a moment is stare at her. She is more beautiful than any woman he had seen before.

"The password please." He said still holding his gun at the ready. She looked slightly startled at first then stammered

"Trent."

He opened the door a crack and waited for her to walk inside. She walked in with her nine millimeter trained at him. His magnum was raised as well and a thick silence filled the room. He was no longer enamored with her and had switched into business mode.

"So do you always greet your new contacts with a Desert Eagle Mr. Stone or are you just showing off for me? She asked trying to hide her slight fear.

"Don't flatter yourself. After what I saw in Raccoon this is the smallest handgun I carry." Vincent said as he slid his gun back into the holster.

"So Trent really did find an assassin in Raccoon City I'm impressed." She said holstering her gun and sitting down in a near by chair.

"Well it would seam you know my name. What might your name be?" He said sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"My name is Alexis Cross I am the medic for the South Haven S.T.A.R.S branch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fifteen years it only took me fifteen years of clawing my way up the ladder. Now I am at the top, it was hard but now look what it has gotten me."

Simon said to no one as he stood staring out the large windows of his office on the top floor of the Umbrella Medical Facility. The floor and walls of the office are made of great slabs of black marble with specks of gold thought out. A large stately oak desk dominates the space in front of the windows. In the center of the room in red and white tiles is the Umbrella emblem. Since his promotion Simon's god complex has started to come out a bit more. The man he replaced was Professor Dean Johnson. He was a normal guy, he worked for Umbrella for close to thirty years. For the first ten years Dean was completely oblivious to the fact that Umbrella was using their medical and computer facilities as a front. He had no idea that Umbrella's real money came from Genetic Experimentation and Viral Weaponry. The members of White Umbrella the heads of all aspects of the company thought Dean may show promise. They gave him an assistant a large office and power to run things in South Haven. He was let in on the things going on behind the façade and secretly he was not happy about it. Dean's assistant Simon was a fine worker and the office was beautiful, but the research going on in the underground lab was far past illegal. He followed orders from White Umbrella reporting on tests and research projects like a good worker. What no one knew not even his assistant was that he was gathering information to turn into a man named Trent. What Dean didn't know is that Simon knew more than he thought. Mr. Trent had contacted Dean the day of his promotion. Trent said he would love nothing more than to bring Umbrella down from the inside. He and Trent spent a lot of time on the phone the next few days. Dean leaked a mass amount of information to Trent about security weaknesses and current projects. He also gave Trent extensive maps of the facilities and the sew system that connected to the secret lab. The nail in the coffin as Trent called is was to be a sample of both the T and G viruses. They never got to Trent because some one got to Dean first.

"Dean finally got that Vacation he was always sniveling about. To bad he will be spending it in the cold arms of death."

Simon chuckled and a twisted smile spread across his face as he thought of what he had done to his predecessor. He lets himself slip into a daydream of the day that Dean took his life. At least everyone else in Umbrella thought it was a suicide.

_It had happened over three weeks ago. Simon called Dean and told him a sob story about how he was going insane working for Umbrella. He lied and said he finally saw that all the illegal activities Umbrella uses to make money are wrong. He went on to say how he knew Umbrella would have him killed if he tried to leave the company. So he felt the only way out is to go to the roof and throw himself off. Simon made his way to the roof and waited for Dean to appear. Dean burst threw the door to the roof and then ran to the edge of the building fearing he was too late. Simon stepped out from behind an air conditioning unit and watched his boss looking at the ground helpless and at his mercy._

"_It's to bad Dean. You could have used your power at Umbrella to do great things. Instead you choose to compile evidence in hopes to derail Umbrella's plans for the world. I can't let you do that."_

_Dean turned away from the edge of the building at the sound of Simon's voice. He became very frightened by the glinting insanity in his eyes. Simon was quiet and always followed orders and protocol. The only thing off about him was his eagerness to be there to watch the Bio Weapon tests. The way he intently watched the subject pick it's prey apart piece by piece. _

"_What do you mean Simon? I'm doing no such thing. I am committed to Umbrella's goals as much as every person working for the company. I would never do anything to derail any of Umbrella's plans."_

_Dean knew in the back of his mind he was going to die. His words are a futile attempt to calm a mad man. Simon continued to move forward and Dean pressed his back against the edge of the building. He chanced a look down at the ground. A hazy morning fog was beginning to move in far below and collect in the parking lot._

"_Time to take that vacation you always wanted Dean. Please send a postcard."_

_With those last words filled with malice and insanity Simon pushed Dean from the building. Simon still relishes the screams as Dean fell into the gloom below. The icing on his cake is that Dean landed directly on top of his car. The alarm blaring alerted the security guards who came rushing to the parking lot. Simon didn't have to tell a soul about Dean jumping like his original plan called for. The evidence spoke for itself. Simon acted surprised when called into a phone meeting later that day. It was the members of White Umbrella calling. They explained that at the moment he was the only person that was qualified to take Dean's place. Simon reluctantly accepted the offer after a bit of persuasion from the members of White Umbrella. He had to put on a good show after all. In the end Umbrella even replaced his old car with a new sports car,_

Bleep bleep. The sound of the intercom system on his desk torn him away from his daydream. He moved to his desk and sat down.

"Yes Tina?"

Simon said after pressing the button on the intercom.

"You have a call from Mayor Bilkins Sir, on line one."

Tina had come as part of his promotion. Deans secretary quit soon after Simon was given his office. Along with the lovely Tina, Simon was appointed an assistant by the name of Arthur Graves.

"Thank you Tina. You may take your lunch now."

Simon trusted no one in the company except his new assistant Arthur Graves. Tina was a sweet girl but Simon had a feeling about her and feared she would listen in on his calls. This call from the Mayor is very important. This one call will make or break Simon's plan for a full scale live test of the new B.O.Ws in development. Simon picks up the phone receiver and presses the flashing button on the phone.

"Hello Jack how are you today? Please say you have some good news for me."

"Well Simon I am doing great. Yes I have great news for you. On behalf of the people of South Haven I say thank you to you and Umbrella. You have a green light to go ahead with project neighborhood watch. We all feel that a camera system installed through out the city will drastically drop the crime level."

The Mayor said unaware of the horrors that will befall his citizens at the hands of Simon

"It is our pleasure at Umbrella to provide jobs and security for the communities we live and do business in Jack. I already have the cameras here at the facility. I had a feeling the people of South Haven would be onboard with this plan for a safer city. We will get started today if you like?"

Simon said with his twisted smile plastered across his face.

"Well yeah Simon that would be fine. The businesses in the city have given consent for you to patch into their existing security cameras. Now if you need to install a camera in a business you may want to call ahead by a day or so. Just so things run smoothly."

"Not a problem. We will do our best to stay out of the way of the daily flow of the city Jack. I am sorry to cut this short but I need to get my people in motion. Have a good day Mr. Mayor,"

Simon hung up the phone and his face looked like it would split open if he smiled any wider. Phase one of his sick and twisted plan was taken care of. Phase two of the plan was the installation of the city wide camera system. Phase three is linking all of the camera feeds to the five very complicated and hi-tech control rooms. The fourth and final phase is to release the T and G viruses into the community and also to let loose some of the new Bio Weapon experiments. Now These control rooms will be wall to wall screens all connected to large digital video storage devices. Simon has hand picked the people who will monitor the feeds from the city. Simon of coarse had his own large control room built and has access to all of the feeds from every camera. It's time for Simon to show White Umbrella how seriously he takes his job. This whole project is the brain child of Simon as far as he knows Umbrella is none the wiser.

"They will want to make me a member of White Umbrella after they see the footage of my beautiful creatures in action."

Simon assured himself as he pulled his blackberry from his suit pocket. He pressed the speed dial button for his assistant. Simon was sorry Arthur had to miss this triumphant moment.

"Yes Simon, I was just on my way to your office with the updated report on the Mantis project."

Arthur always a hard worker was a step ahead of Simon. He was going to ask about the Mantis report after he had Arthur tell the camera techs and installers to start working.

"Yes well you are a step ahead of me again Arthur I was going to ask you for that report after some good news. Project live test has been greenlit by Umbrella and Mayor Bilkins. I need you to go tell the installers and techs to get to work wile I finish my paperwork."

Simon lied through his teeth. If Arthur knew that Umbrella had no Idea about the project he would probably rat him out. No matter how much he liked Arthur he didn't want to chance it.

"Right away Simon. I will have that report on your desk as soon as I finishes with the camera people."

Arthur had an odd twinge in his left eye like a small muscle spasm. The twinge always appeared when he felt stressed. He found it hard to believe that Umbrella would order a full scale live test of the wonderful creatures they spent so long perfecting. Not to mention all the life that will be lost in South Haven. A city of hell will be born soon. It is all for the greater good seamed like the motto for Umbrella after the Raccoon incident.

"May god have mercy on these people."


End file.
